


Weasley moim królem!

by Kafian



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frottage, Humor, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot, Vignette
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Czy każdy mecz kończył się zwycięstwem? Dla Rona najwyraźniej tak.





	Weasley moim królem!

— Harry, idziesz? — zawołał do niego Dean, który w przeciągu pięciu minut zdążył zorganizować całą imprezę na cześć udanej gry Rona i wygranej gryfonów nad ślizgonami.

— Potem do was dołączę — odparł z uśmiechem, gdy usłyszał z oddali „Weasley jest naszym królem”, ale w tej pozytywniejszej wersji. 

Gdy został sam w szatni, odetchnął głęboko, rozmasowując obolały bark. 

„Przeklęty Harper.” — stwierdził w myślach, kiedy coś mu strzeliło w plecach.

Jakby i tak już nie był wystarczająco obolały po tak intensywnym wysiłku fizycznym, to jeszcze musiał żyć z wynikiem niezauważonego przez Hooch faulu.

Po chwili usłyszał za sobą ciche kroki, a następnie poczuł tak bardzo znane dłonie na swoim obolałym barku. Zaczęły one masować go, dając upragnione ukojenie. 

— Myślałem, że już dawno poszedłeś z resztą do wieży.

— I miałbym cię tu zostawić samego? — zapytał retorycznie, przybliżając się do pleców chłopaka. — A w życiu!

Harry po raz kolejny odetchnął i oparł się o wyraźnie podekscytowanego Rona. Rudzielec zaczął go całować po karku, a dłońmi zjechał na jego talię. Po chwili chłopak poczuł twarde przyrodzenie przy swoich pośladkach i na chwilę zamarł.

— Nie tutaj, Ron — Odwrócił się w stronę chłopaka, którego uśmiech nie znikał.

— Czemu nie? I tak nikt teraz tutaj nie przyjdzie — stwierdził, po czym ponownie złapał Harry’ego, ciesząc się, że ten był w samych bokserkach. — Zapewne już teraz wszyscy w wieży wlewają w siebie hektolitry kremowego piwa, śpiewając dumnie pieśń na moją cześć.

Harry zaśmiał się pod nosem i pokręcił głową, a jego dłonie znalazły się na pasku od spodni Rona, które kolejno trafiły na podłogę. Uśmiech rudzielca jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył, kiedy kruczowłosy stanął na palcach z uniesioną wysoko głową, żeby zainicjować pocałunek. Wszystko jednak zależało od Rona, który z rozbawieniem pochylił się nieco, aby zadowolić swojego uroczego chłopaka. Chłopaka, który był geniuszem nie tylko w Quidditchu. Gdyby nie Harry, Ron nigdy nie zagrałby tak dobrze, jak dziś. Tak pewny siebie nie czuł się odkąd udało mu się odpalić latającego Forda Anglię na swoim drugim roku. Ale najwyraźniej już wtedy zaimponował Harry’emu wystarczająco, by ten w tym momencie stał się jąkającym się kłębkiem pożądania, który ocierał się o niego z równym entuzjazmem, z jakim podążał za zniczem podczas meczu. 

— Ron, błagam — warknął w ten swój ostry i ujmujący sposób, po czym niecierpliwie włożył mu dłoń do spodni — Miejmy to już za sobą i chodźmy na imprezę.

— Się rozumie, kapitanie! — rzucił rozbawiony rudzielec, włączając do akcji członka Harry’ego i wspólnie zajęli się osiągnięciem spełnienia.

I tak minął im ten chłodny wieczór, gdzie zapomnieli o jednym małym szczególe. Nie sprawdzili uprzednio pomieszczenia z prysznicami, gdzie przez całe dwadzieścia minut stał speszony do granic możliwości oraz zagubiony Jimmy Peakes.


End file.
